Good Woman
by RadicalSkepticism
Summary: Finn has a secret. One that he hates, loves, and can't understand. Despite the mixed feelings, Finn has kept it from his best bud, Jake, for years and only ever exploits his secret whenever he's alone or the urge becomes too much. What happens when a certain Vampire King discovers the very secret Finn has tried his hardest to keep under wraps? (AU!) Rated M for safety
1. Author's Note

Finn has a secret. One that he hates, loves, and can't understand. Despite the mixed feelings, Finn has kept it from his best bud, Jake, for years and only ever exploits his secret whenever he's alone or the urge becomes too much. What happens when a certain Vampire King discovers the very secret Finn has tried his hardest to keep under wraps?

(AU!) Rated M for my own paranoia and because of some adult themes and harsh language.

 **As a warning** for those uncomfortable with the LGBTQ+ community and everything included, please stop reading now or proceed with the knowledge that this story includes gender-swapping/queer/questioning situations and BxB/GxG shipping. This is also a Finn x Marshall Lee fanfic, so please keep that in mind. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this little piece of fanfiction! Feedback of any kind is highly urged.


	2. Prologue

**This little short shot was a bit of a random idea that kinda just happened after listening to "Good Woman" by La'Porsha. This is mainly an introduction to the general idea of the plot/story. Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading. ^^**

* * *

Finn stood in front of the mirror, stretching his leg out, and debated whether the sheer white pantyhose clashed with the off-white stilettos he choose. Frowning, he kicked off the stilettos and switched them for a pair of light gray wedged boots, zipping up the back. He turned his foot side to side, puckering his lips, and smiled. He liked how the wedges made his legs look longer and slender compared to the stilettos.

Turning away from the mirror and facing his bed, Finn glanced around at the tops he spread out to pick from. The baggy black long sleeve would make the outfit look lazy, and the lacy corset just didn't seem like the right choice. Finn's attention shifted to the sweaters at the end of the bed. One was a chunky, off-the-shoulder cotton candy blue and the other a tight, cashmere pastel pink.

He reached for the cotton candy blue and tugged it on, turning back to the mirror behind him. The neck slipped off his shoulders, the gray strap of his tank top peeking through, and gave his shoulders a slopped appearance. The hem stretched over his hips in just the right way that they seemed fuller and curvier. _Sexy_ , Finn thought, admiring how much leg he was showing off.

Satisfied, Finn walked to the bathroom to apply his makeup and fix his hair. He rubbed on a light coating of foundation and blush, layered on mascara and eyeliner, tipped his wings, and picked out a clear, glossy lipstick instead of the dark red. He then took out the curlers from his soft blonde hair, the tips of each spiral tickling his shoulders, and clipped back his bangs.

After all was done, Finn closed his eyes and stepped back from the sink. This was the part when everything in his belly clenched and twisted, a queasy mix of guilty excitement and wary anticipation. As if his reflection from just seconds ago was an illusion, or someone will pop in and snatch it all away.

But the moment he opened his eyes, taking a long look at the mirror, was like meeting a completely new person. Staring back, with awe twinkling in their eyes, was a tall and beautiful woman.

Even if only for the night, Finn had transformed into _Fionna_.


	3. Chapter 1

**Alright, chappie uno! This'll be a touch wordy but bare with it cause all the juicy and fabulous bits shall appear in the very near future~ I hope you enjoy the read :D**

Boredom can bring out the worst in a demonic being. If one, such as Marshall Lee, is exposed to boredom for long periods of time then they can develop a murderous mentality and may go on a rampage at any given moment. A cure for boredom can be difficult to find, almost impossible, if one has no sense of creativity. Well, that or if you're not an idiot who likes to annoy the shit out of people for fun, like Marshall. Unfortunately, this idiot has made a habit of annoying a specific being whenever boredom reared its hideous head.

However, that specific being happened to be on a date with a fiery prince, who absolutely hated Marshall's mere existence. Not that he cared but Marshall didn't exactly feel like getting into a fight with that hot mess. And so, he was left restless and agitated. What's a demon to do?

Wander around a suspicious looking forest in middle of the night, of course.

Marshall got himself dressed in a simple red plaid shirt and black skinny jeans, strapped his axe-bass to his back, and decided to bring his sun hat-in case his mini-adventure lasted longer than anticipated. A few moments later, Marshall was out the door and making his way to the suspicious forest.

It wasn't his first time in these woods but Marshall never dared go any further than what he was familiar with. Not unless he had Prince Bubblebutt or rabbit ears to go exploring the unknown with him. Don't get him wrong, Marshall wasn't afraid; he'd run straight into the dark shadows if he hadn't felt as though he'd cheat his friends-yes, _friends_ -from something exciting.

However, that night, Marshall felt a sudden urge to uncover whatever lurks in the darker parts of the forest.

* * *

Marshall whistled and strummed a lazy tune on his bass as he walked an unfamiliar path. It was illuminated by the moon's soft light, giving it an alluring appeal, and the ground turned muddy part way through. Floating a few feet above the ground, Marshall continued his little journey. Critters of all kinds darted in and out of sight and leaves rustled loudly in the night air.

 _Boooriiing_ , Marshall groaned, deciding to take a small brake on a nearby branch.

"Hey, I'm not a chair, buddy."

Startled, Marshall launched into the air and stared wide-eyed at the spot he'd been sitting in, "What the-"

"Thank you," The unbelievably deep voice scoffed, "Now go away."

Blinking rapidly, Marshall floated around to the trunk of the tree, nearly biting his tongue off at the sight. There, smack dab in the middle, was a wooden face-mouth, eyeballs, everything. _What the-_

"Did you not hear me? I said go away." The tree grunted, "Oh, don't tell me you don't understand? _Shoo_."

After a few moments, the shock subsided into offence as the tree kept _shoo_ -ing at Marshall. Ignoring the command, Marshall floated eye-level to the tree's face, "Hey, bark-face, I'll leave if you tell me where I can find something exciting in these woods."

"Exciting?" The tree paused in thought, "You'll leave if I show you something exciting?" The tree waited for Marshall's nod, "Okay, go straight down that way," a branch rustled as it pointed to the left of Marshall, "And you'll find something exciting."

Raising his eyebrow, Marshall glanced around to the direction the tree told him, and debated whether or not he should believe the cranky tree. It turned out to be a waste of time since Marshall was born with a _YOLO_ attitude. As he floated away, Marshall called over his shoulder, "If there isn't anything exciting then I'll come back and serenade you."

* * *

For what felt like hours, Marshall floated past low hanging branches and spider webs. He cursed the stupid tree under his breath and swore he'd annoy the cranky thing until death. Sighing, he floated down and landed softly onto the ground, which crumbled beneath his feet.

"Whoa!" Marshall caught himself before he completely fell, "Flying makes everything so much safer."

Marshall floated down the newly created pit. A sudden flash caused Marshall to hiss and, before he could regain focus, fall into whatever the Glob that was.

Without a chance to see his surroundings, Marshall landed on his head, smashing onto something hard. The Vampire King fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 2

**This might be posted weird looking (I'll try fixing it later on), but ya'lls can deal. Lmao, but the content should be nice enough(?!) Hope you all enjoy this as more will be underway! [Toxic covered by Yael Naim]**

Marshall woke up seconds or hours later at the sound of his own loud groan. A sharp, throbbing pain engulfed the back of his head as he made to sit up. He glanced around, trying to catch his bearings, and slowly realized that he was still by the pit he could've sworn he had fallen into. _Weird_ , Marshall thought, _didn't I fall_ _ **into**_ _that thing? How'd I end up back here?_

As he stood, Marshall rubbed away the last of the faint pain he felt and took another glance around.

Although still pitch dark and seemingly the same forest he ventured, Marshall had a strange feeling in his gut. It was as if something unnoticeably small had _shifted_ just the slightest. It was similar to the feeling he had when he wandered out of the Nightosphere for the first time, but that was only due to the fact Marshall was wandering into a completely different plane of existence.

Well, that or it was simply his superconsciousness being a little _too_ aware, which happened far more than Marshall cared to count.

So, on that note, Marshall strapped his axe-bass back on and picked up his sun hat. He floated over the pit, resisting the strongest urge to poke his head in again, and made his way out of the forest. _Fionna would love to check this out,_ Marshall grinned, _she has to be back from her date by now._

Destination set, Marshall swept pass branches and followed the familiar path to the home of the only human in Aaa.

* * *

There was soft, slow, and seductive music filling the empty space in Fionna's bedroom. Only the faint illumination from the night sky flooded the floor, lighting a thin path that Fionna used as a catwalk of sorts. She danced to the rhythm, her hips rocking side to side and dipping down hypnotically, her hands trailed up her waist and through her hair teasingly.

Fionna felt as though she were entertaining an enchanted audience, like diamonds and pearls on display, and loved every second of it. She was lost in another world, blowing kisses to blushing men and winking coyly to envious women, and forgot (though only for a few seconds) where she really was.

Fionna felt beautiful and whole, even if only through a daydream.

It would have lasted longer, the entire night maybe, if only Fionna remembered to close the fucking window.

* * *

Marshall Lee was, in many ways, a man of art. He loved self-expression in any and all forms, whether it be dance, music, literature, sword fighting. _To each their own,_ as they say.

However, Marshall never gave much thought as to seeing Fionna, toughest of tough, passionately expressing herself.

There were no signs of active life inside the tree house when Marshall first arrived. He was about to call it a night, but then he thought a nice scare before bed would do Fionna some good. And so he circled around to the always-open-window of Fionna's bedroom.

He nearly bit his tongue in shock.

He stumbled in on what felt like an intimate sight, something raw and beautiful all the same. Marshall was memorized. His mouth agape and his eyes glued to the woman, who was a walking siren with the graceful and slow movements that were as seductive as the song that played softly.

Whoever this was, it was any Fionna Marshall Lee knew. No, this being was some otherworldly creature.

Too caught up in his thoughts, Marshall hadn't noticed that the song had ended minutes ago and he made just enough noise that the "otherworldly creature" noticed.

"Who . . . ?"


	5. Chapter 3

**Don't judge me, I'm attempting to practice my writing skills through this fanfic. I know it might be going either too slow or too fast at times, the detailing might be off, but please keep in mind that I'm still pretty new at it. Let me know where I can do better, or if something catches your eye. It'll be of great help to me to know honestly what's lacking, confusing, or down right dumb. Thank you! And enjoy another crappy post! (much love)**

"Who . . . ?"

Marshall Lee had the strangest sense of guilt moments after seeing the doe-eyed beauty taking on a look of shock and fright. He felt as though he shattered something priceless, something far too precious for words, and had a desperate urgency to fix it. However, even if he tried, Marshall knew he wouldn't find all the pieces. He had ruined that fragile, heartstopping moment.

An audible swallow snapped Marshall momentarily from his guilty thoughts, and he was again staring into the sparkling swirl of vivid sapphire irides. Then Marshall drank in the rest of her like the color red.

Spirals of hair twinkled like golden snow in the faint moonlight, high-boned cheeks enhanced by a dusky blush, pearl pink lips plump and glossy with either lip-gloss or the nervous tongue running along their silky length. A neck so long and slender it almost seemed to be inviting a small taste, broad shoulders sun-kissed and freckled from time spent outside in the sun-

"Wh-Who are you? And what in Glob's name are you doing here?"

Her voice was heavenly, a touch gruff and awkwardly pitched, but heavenly nonetheless. Marshall had to take a moment to appreciate their lingering chime before answering.

"First time I've had that asked in a long time," Marshall grinned as he floated into the bedroom, without an actual invitation, "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King, and you would be?"

She was swift and nimble as she lunged and rolled to snatch up a heavy-looking sword, which was conveniently laying on the floor near the door.

"Kicking your butt!" Even in those heels, she managed a quick pace as she aimed to slash Marshall across the chest.

Marshall followed the motion of the blade, playing Limbo for a second, before he spun around and grabbed her narrow waist from behind. Good thing Marshall was just a bit faster than any other being, else that would have smarted.

"He-hey, let go!" She began to squirm, rubbing against places Marshall found distracting.

"Whoa there," Marshall said in what he hoped was a calm tone, lips brushing against her ear, "I'm not here to pick a fight, I promise. Now, I'm going to let you go and you can keep that sword, but please no more trying to behead me. You okay with that?"

Marshall sighed in relief as she nodded, though reluctant, and unwrapped his arms from around her (also reluctantly). She turned to face him, still holding the sword defensively, and asked,

"So, what exactly are you doing in my house?"

" _You're_ house? Isn't this Fionna's house?" Marshall's face scrunched up in confusion, brows knitting together.

Her delicate eyebrows farrowed in shock, "How do you know that name?"

 _That name?_ Marshall pondered a bit at the phrasing of that sentence, before replying, "Probably because the only human in the Land of Aaa dons the name."

"Land of Aaa?" She murmured, as if it were the first she ever heard of the place, "We're in the Land of Ooo, and this is most definitely my house."

Okay, so maybe the odd feeling Marshall kept cramping down actually came in useful for once. (How was he suppose to know?) His gut also told him that it all had something to do with the hole he fell through. _I knew I fell into that thing._

"Alright, so I may have discovered something totally epic, but you gotta listen and keep an open mind." Marshall grinned at the now curious beauty, crossing his legs and hovering over a chair.

Marshall waited until she nodded and took a seat on her bed before talking, "I fell into this pit that I found in the middle of some dark and danky forest, which has this bright light at the bottom of it and got knocked out. I woke up some time later and decided to show my gal pal, Fionna, and ended up here."

Marshall waited as she seemed to reconsider what she was about to say, "So, you fell into a hole that brought you here?" Her nose wrinkled cutely as she added, "Wait, you're first thought was show someone something possibly dangerous?"

Marshall shrugged with a cocky grin on his face, "Danger gots its appeal."

"Oh?" She raised a brow, a small smile twitching on her lips.

" _Very_ appealing." Marshall purred, throwing a playful wink in for show, "Plus, Fionna can handle herself. By the way, can I get your name, gorgeous? Unless you want me to call things like 'hot stuff', 'beautiful', 'stunning', 'babe' . . ." He trailed off, leaving room for an interruption to his stupidity.

However, Marshall frowned at the look of discomfort that twisted her face, a conflicted spark in her eyes.

"Uhm . . ."


End file.
